


Empty.

by mtvlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Zayn, Bottom Zayn, Depressed Zayn, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Sad Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvlarry/pseuds/mtvlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's lips parted ever so slightly as he tried to mutter something, the silence only making this worse. He stood next to his caseworker, staring into the empty room that used to be his. The room used to be cramped from all of the things he had put into it; the room used to be the center of Zayn's small world. The small world had been enough to make the fifteen year old happy, because it's where he could get away. Away from homework that teachers would hand out to him, away from the stupid little comments he would hear about him being different. But most importantly, away from his uncle.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Basically Zayn has been abused by his 'uncle' and is going to live with one of the others, and I'm not sure which relationships are going to happen yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I worked hard and I will be updating weekly, I hope.  
> I'm not sure where this is going yet, so please bare with me! Suggestions are welcomed.  
> x

Zayn's lips parted ever so slightly as he tried to mutter something, the silence only making this worse. He stood next to his caseworker, staring into the empty room that used to be his. The room used to be cramped from all of the things he had put into it; the room used to be the center of Zayn's small world. The small world had been enough to make the fifteen year old happy, because it's where he could get away. Away from homework that teachers would hand out to him, away from the stupid little comments he would hear about him being different.

 

But most importantly, away from his uncle. The man isn't really Zayn's uncle, but he's been a close family friend and had been given that name when Zayn was young. Alexander, or Alex for short, has been a friend of his father's for years. He came over often and had shown a special liking to ten year old Zayn. No one thought anything about it though, because they would never suspect anything bad come from Alex. 

 

It wasn't until Zayn's eleventh birthday that Alex really began to show who he was. Well, only to Zayn of course. He was staying at Alex's house because he had asked to, not wanting to be home tonight. He wanted to get away from the rules and chores of the house. It was great; Alex really made Zayn feel like a man. He even let him take a few sips from his beer, which slowly became Zayn having a whole beer to himself. Due to him not being fully developed yet, Zayn had gotten drunk very quickly. He was a babbling mess when Alex picked him up as if he weighed nothing, taking him to his bedroom, and the next thing Zayn remembered was waking up the next morning. 

Well, that's the only thing Zayn allowed himself to remember from the horrible night. Just because he had been drunk didn't mean he couldn't remember bits and pieces of what had happened that night. Zayn woke up a crying mess from the pain in his bottom, and before he could even process the source of the pain Alex was hovering over him, shirtless.

 

"You better not tell you're parents. Wouldn't want them knowing you had some drinks, yeah? Wouldn't want them to know what a disgusting fag you are."

 

Although it seemed utterly clear Alex was a fag too, the young Zayn couldn't help but listen to what he had said. He went home hours later, his mum asking what was wrong when she seen his saddened expression, but he had just said he was tired. That night seemed to repeat about a month later, only this time Zayn hadn't wanted to go to Alex's house and he hadn't touched a drink. But it still happened, and Zayn was ashamed of how he had allowed himself to be such a bitch that night. 

 

It slowly began to happen more often and after around a year of the pain Zayn slowly slipped into a depression, but still no one suspected a thing. Everyone thought he was just going through a phase, a few people just saying he was doing it for attention. But as the years went on it only seemed to get worse; both the depression and what Alex was doing to him.

 

It wasn't until a few months after Zayn turned fifteen that people began suspecting something was happening to him. Well, people being teachers. The first person to notice was his gym teacher, Mr. Cook. The way Zayn would wait until everyone was out of the locker to even begin getting dressed is what caught his attention. Even thought Zayn would get in trouble for being late to his class, he continued to do it. Detention had been given here and there, but it still didn't help Zayn's pace at getting dressed.

 

One day he had decided to go in and talk to him about it, once he had everyone begin the warm ups. He seen the bruises on Zayn's sides and his lower thighs, they were clearly in the shape of a mans hand. He backed out of the room before Zayn had noticed him, and immediately went to report what he had seen. Being a teacher meant having to promptly report these things, and about two weeks later he was brought into the office. He was lead into the principals office and waiting for him in there was Mr. Cook, the principle, a police officer, and even his English teacher. He was in there for hours, trying to lie his way out of this anyway he could possible think up.

 

It wasn't until school was out that a few more police officers arrived, and even a nurse from the hospital. He broke down into a crying heap when they wouldn't just leave him alone. He wanted to go home and hide in his room for as long as he could, maybe for a few days. A week sounded good to him. But they were asking questions that were making him uncomfortable and it had just all got to much for him. He screamed at them, asking if they wanted to make fun of him because he was a fag. He wanted to know why. Were they Alex's friends? Did they like making him cry?

 

After a while of coaxing from the two police officers and even Mr. Cook, who was normally stern and mean, he was taken to the hospital. It was there he had to undress, the whole while he cringed and cried into his hands. He felt weak under the gaze of the female nurse, and soon the doctor came in. He had freaked out when the doctor tried to touch him. Zayn has never been so traumatized from the whole event that's lasted for years, but the thought of someone touching him like that made him want to crawl up and just die.

His mum was called after that, and she came to the hospital freaking out. He could hear her from outside the room he was in, just laying down in his boxers. She had came alone due to his father still being at work, and she hadn't even called him yet. She wanted to know why her son needed to have a rape kit done and why the police were telling her he's been molested. It was a good ten minutes before she was calmed down enough to allow them to sedate him, and he choses not to remember what happened after that. A light hand on Zayn's shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to flinch as he jolted away from the caring touch.

Frantic eyes quickly rested on Lily, his case worker. She had light brown hair that stopped just below her shoulders, wide hazel eyes, and almost delicate features. Zayn has only known her for two weeks, he had met her the day he was at the hospital. She was pretty and kind, but Zayn had never focused on that. She was taking him away from his home and sending him off to live with strangers, and that didn't rest well with him. He had been told his parents could have stopped it and it would be best for him to go live with a different family. If not his parents would most likely lose his sisters along with him. And that would not rest well with him, so he had told his mum and dad he would be fine. He would write at least once a week and phone when he could. Alex was locked up now, due to the trial being very speedy.

 

"You ready to go?" Lily asked in a soft tone, her hand slowly leaving his shoulder and resting to her side once again. She had seen how she had startled Zayn, and hoped he wouldn't be too frightened because today he was going off to live with a good family. A family she has placed troubled kids with before, and she knew he would be good placed there. They had been just standing there for a good five minutes, and she didn't want to rush him, but they had to leave soon.

 

Zayn took in a deep breath before looking back to the room, before nodding slowly. The grip he had on his suitcase handle tightened as he followed her out of the quiet house, and to her car. He had requested to say his good byes before him actually going to his house and getting his clothes, because he wouldn't be able to take it. He would be crying and he already felt ashamed about the whole thing. He caused trouble that hadn't been needed, and he knew it was all his fault. The whole town had heard of what happened, and that was the main reason for Zayn leaving. Everyone treated him differently; he would be stared at just walking down the halls of his school, and he would even hear people talking about him sometimes. He hated it.

 

"It's sad, isn't it?" "That's the kid that got raped by his uncle, I think this name is Zayn." "He's in my class, isn't he the one that got molested or something?" "That's disgusting."

 

His teachers all treated him differently also, not getting upset with him when he was late to class, or not even saying anything when he didn't turn in the homework. It sounded great, but was very irritating and it had begun to get at him. 

 

This was going to be a new start, and Zayn hoped no one would find out of his past. He knew it wasn't really his past yet, but anything that has happened yesterday was now considered his past because he didn't want to deal with it. So he would keep his mouth shut and he'd hope for the best. Zayn set the medium sized suitcase down in the trunk of her car, and was soon sitting in the passengers seat. He took one last glance at his house before looking down to his lap, and going quiet. It was about a three hour drive, and he wasn't planning on talking. He just wanted to be left alone.

 

Lily glanced over at Zayn quietly, her lips pursing as he thought about saying something. She had felt a certain protectiveness over the boy ever since she had met him at the hospital. She has only been a social worker for about two years now, and has unsurprisingly seen much of these type of cases. But Zayn is just so quiet, and he seems to broken. He has barely talked to her since that day, but she does feel lucky that he even talks to her. She hopes he can find a new life, a happy one in the town she is going to place him in. It's still in England, but far away enough from Bradford that she hopes he's comfortable. After deciding not to bother him, she let out a soft hum as he reached forward and turned the music that was playing just a bit, hoping it would only serve as something to not make this silence painful. She pushed some hair behind her ear before turning off the street that held his house.

 

Now as Zayn thought of it, the room represented him. Empty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,903 words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to have Zayn go live with Harry, well - because I wanted to. At first I was going to make it a complete stranger but decided against it, because I didn't feel like making a random couple up.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this, and suggestions are still taken.
> 
> Thank you.  
> x

Lily has gotten used to being grilled by the boy or girl she is giving a new home, about the people they would be living with. But Zayn had just fallen asleep on her, but she was glad. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and she had gotten worried. But she knew she wouldn't get an answer, so she kept her questions to only when it's extremely important. 

Ever since the beginning Zayn has blamed himself for the whole ordeal, and causing his family so much trouble. She truly didn't understand how he could possibly think that, but she has grown to learn people that go through something like this doesn't think the way she does. She just listened to the quiet sounds of the song playing on the radio, humming softly to herself.

The person that is going to be looking after Zayn is someone Lily knows well, someone who has taken care of a few people with sensitive cases like this one.

He name is Anne, Anne Twist. She isn't someone that has multiple kids at once. She takes one, mostly teenagers, at a time and until they are of age, they move out. They do grow fond of her, and often keep in touch. Of course there is certain people that just leave and never contact her again. Lily hopes Zayn will become comfortable there. Anne does have a son around Zayn's age, just a year older. His name is Harry, but he does have a different last name than Anne. His last name is Styles, and he is a delight. She hopes the two will get along, because having someone around his age is a help. 

Lily had taken Zayn out to eat before going to retrieve their stuff, because they wouldn't be stopping for food on the way there. Zayn hadn't eaten much of his hamburger and fries, merely picked at it. He of course had nibbled on a few things, not wanting to seem completely rude. Of course, she would have gotten him snacks and drinks - but that would have only been needed if he had stayed awake. Anne was making dinner as they are making there way over there. 

Lily pulled into the driveway of their destination, clearly more excited than Zayn. He was asleep, but she knew he wouldn't change his mood just because of a nap. The brown haired social worker slipped out from her seat effortlessly, pushing the trunk button as she did. She went behind the car and pulled the suitcase out, deciding to get it so Zayn didn't have to. She made the handle pull out, and rested it on the ground as she made her way to Zayn's door. He opened it, and lightly shook the boy awake.

The look of exhaustion is the first thing that was really readable on his face, and Lily felt bad from waking him. But he needed to get inside and some food in him, before he can take a proper sleep.

"We're here Zayn." Lily spoke in a low voice, not wanting to startle him. But she really wanted to get him inside to meet everyone. 

Confusion is the next thing that crossed Zayn's face, because who was talking to him? It took him a minute to realize who it was, and when he did his face paled a bit. He let out a soft sigh as he reached up and rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up straighter.

"I'm up." He muttered, his voice low due to just waking up. He slowly unbuckled himself and slipped out of the car, stumbling just a bit as he woke up enough to have proper balance. He noticed that she was holding the suitcase by the handle, and he couldn't help but offer her a smile. The smile was purely fake though, much to tight and forced than his normal smile.

"Thanks." He said a little louder than he had spoke before, not really properly awake yet. The nerves of meeting the new people washed over him now, and he realized he didn't know their names. He decided he should ask, so he isn't completely clueless as they go inside. He shut the car doo behind him, and slowly followed her to the front door. It's now that he realized the house is quite nice, large enough for a small family. It was made of tan bricks, and had a white door and white pillars that held the protection for the door from the rain.

"What's their names?" Zayn asked as they left the driveway and was now properly walking up to the door. He noticed she clearly avoided walking in the grass, and made a mental note of that. He wasn't pleased to be living her but he didn't want to be a complete dick either.

"Anne and Robin Twist, and her son Harry Styles." Lily informed him, feeling a little better about this as Zayn actually asked a question about them. It wasn't a big question, but it was something so she felt like that was progress.

It wasn't that Zayn didn't trust any grown man, it's just he is a bit more cautious around them. Ever since it began the only male he could really be around without almost having a panic attack is his dad. And that's only because he's his dad and he's always been around him. Though, he was still nervous; he just didn't have a full on panic attack.

"Her son is at one of his friends house right now, she wanted you to have time to make yourself more comfortable before meeting him." Lily said just as they got to the door. She hadn't thought to tell him at first, because she didn't think it would be important. But Zayn looks so nervous she hoped it would calm his nerves. It did, she could visibly see him relax. It was only a bit, but it's still progress.

Lily pulled the clear screen door open, and held it with one hand as her free hand reached up and knocked. It wasn't too quite or too loud, and she knocked merely three times. She didn't want to seem too eager to be dropping Zayn off. She is going to be coming to see him weekly, for their weekly check up. So she hoped he wouldn't hate her for dropping him off. She is going to stay, but only for a few minutes. She can't spend to much time here today.

 

There was quite sounds of people talking, and feet from beyond the door. It took only a minute's way until the door was being pulled open, to reveal Anne. Who of course was smiling warmly, greeting Lily softly. Of course, she was more focused on Zayn but she didn't want to be rude. Lily knew, but didn't find it rude at all. 

 

"Hi Lily, nice to see you again." Anne said, reaching her hand out and shaking her hand. She kept her gaze for only a few seconds before letting it drift over to the boy who was clearly uncomfortable, standing a foot or two behind her.

 

Zayn stood behind the two women quietly, his gaze on the floor as he shifted from foot to foot. His hand gripped the suitcases handle a bit more tightly than needed, because his hand was really starting to hurt. But he didn't let up, for some reason this actually soothed him. It gave him a reason to not be full on staring at the women that was allowing him to stay in her house.

 

Lily had, of course told Anne of Zayn's situation. It was a requirement so that Anne could properly take care of Zayn, knowing what to do and what not to do. Of course she had asked Lily if she could tell Harry, but Lily had told her it would probably be best if he didn't know. And if he ever found out, hopefully it would be coming from Zayn's mouth. Anne wasn't going to let on she knew, because that would make Zayn uncomfortable and she didn't want that. Robin of course had been told, but he wasn't going to let on either. He didn't want to push Zayn and he didn't want him being uncomfortable around him.

 

"Hello Zayn." Anne said softly after a few seconds, hoping he would look up at her. Robin slowly made his way behind Anne, the same warm smile mirroring his face. He greeted Lily in a quite voice, not wanting to startle Zayn by his normal tone.

 

After about a minute of trying to seem like he hadn't heard Anne's greeting, Zayn finally decided to stop being a dick and at least act like he was okay with being here. He of course, truthfully, isn't. He already misses his room; the place he could hide when scared or confused. This was one of those times he wished to be in it. With the door shut and just him, basically laying there. 

 

After letting the soft breath he was holding in, Zayn slowly looked up at the couple that was going to be his care takers from this time until his eighteenth birthday. Unless, they decided he's no good - which he knows will probably happen - and throw him out to be dealt with by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,557 words.


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late!
> 
> And this is a filler, so don't worry! 
> 
> Zayn will meet Harry in the next chapter.
> 
> xx

Before saying anything, Zayn let his eyes scan the couple with curiosity. They looked nice enough, although looks can be deceiving. He would give them the benefit of the doubt, although his guard would always be up. After a few seconds of just staring at them, he glanced over at Lily and finally spoke up. 

 

"Hi." The corner of his lips tug into a small, fake smile. He was trying to be polite, he didn't want to be rude. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't have to be rude.

 

"Why don't you two come in," Robin said with a smile, as he placed his hand on Anne's shoulder. They moved out of the way, and Lily automatically agreed and walked in. It took a few seconds for Zayn to actually move from the spot he was in, at first he just stood there and stared. But after, around ten seconds he finally walked into the house. He felt out of place, his house wasn't as big nor as nice.

 

"Here, I'll take that." Robin said as he took the suitcase from Lily, while she thanked him as he went towards the stairs. "Zayn, why don't we go see your room?" He said with a careful smile, as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He wanted to give the two women a minute alone, and he wished to show Zayn his room. He wanted him to be comfortable here, although he knew it would take a more than being in there for mere minutes.

 

Zayn watched Robin walk up the stairs quietly, not making any attempt to follow the man. After he had disappeared the teenage boy had spared a glance to Lily. He had gotten what he expected, a stare that was clearly meant to make him move and go up the stairs. A small frown appeared on his face, as he turned and took the way Robin had took. He didn't want to be here. 

 

They had a son, who would probably steer away from Zayn. Kids at his school seemed to, even before finding out that he's a queer. He hadn't even stayed in school long enough to see their reaction to him after learning that.

 

When Zayn reached the top of the stairs, he was met with Robin standing patiently in front of a door. He assumed it was the door to the room he'd be staying in, and found he was right when he walked over and Robin opened the door up. 

 

"This is your room," Robin said, and before Zayn could walk in, the man pointed to the room across the door they stood at currently. "That's Harry's room, the bathroom is at that end of the hall, you and Harry will have to share it." The man said, as he kept pointing towards the direction he was talking about. "Mine and Anne's room is downstairs, but I'll show you that later. Get settled in, and we'll see you in a bit." Robin said with a small smile, before walking away and down the stairs. 

 

He gave the frightened boy some alone time, which Zayn was thankful for. The suit case had been set in front of the room, and Zayn picked it up and walked into the room quietly. He nibbled on his lip softly as he set the suitcase on the bed. He took a minute to look around, finding out the room was much bigger than his old room. It was an off white color, and the furniture was a dark wood brown color. The bed spread and pillow cases seemed to match the brown, and Zayn wondered why it all had to match.

 

He began to unpack, and what seemed only minutes later, he was called downstairs. But in all reality, it was fifteen minutes later.


	4. Authors Note;;

I'm so sorry I've left this story to die!

I have recently gotten on this site again and want to start to write this again.

Does anyone want me to continue?

Leave comments below please, on your thoughts.


	5. EXTRA EXTRA

 

 

I've finally updated the story!

Although it's on my new ao3 [page](http://archiveofourown.org/users/letswriteafanfiction)

and also, I've decided to rewrite it.

The first chapter is up, and better than  the one here.

I'm rewriting it from scratch and changed up a tiny bit of things

so if you want the story to make sense make sure to read

it.

 

[New Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9233333/chapters/20939507).

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it, if you have any suggestions feel free to comment them.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> x


End file.
